


Раз-два-три

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63, fem!Murasakibara Atsushi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя влюблен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз-два-три

В ванной — жарко и влажно, зеркало затягивает паром. Горячая вода ласкает кожу, смывая напряжение и усталость.

Тацуя прислоняется спиной к прохладной стене и закрывает глаза, вспоминая. Сегодня Ацуко пришла в школу с накрашенными губами — нашла помаду со вкусом фруктовых леденцов. Непривычно яркий рот притягивал взгляд, и Тацуя весь день старался поглядывать как можно незаметнее. Он смотрел, как Ацуко обхватывает губами шоколадный батончик, и старался запомнить как можно больше деталей — прикрытые от удовольствия глаза, влажное причмокивание, розовый язык, слизывающий с губ помаду и шоколад.

Тацуя сжимает свой член и представляет, как она опускается перед ним на колени прямо в пустом школьном коридоре. Смотрит снизу вверх из-под полуприкрытых век и расстегивает его брюки. Медленно скользит губами по члену, оставляя на коже след сладкой розовой помады, и тут же слизывает. Тацуя сильнее сжимает головку и шумно дышит ртом, сглатывая воду.

Он запускает руку в волосы Ацуко и заставляет поднять голову. У нее мокрый рот с размазанной помадой и мутный жаркий взгляд. Она медленно расстегивает рубашку и сжимает грудь, трет соски сквозь тонкую ткань бюстгалтера и хрипло стонет.

Тацуя раскладывает ее здесь же, на полу, широко раздвигает бесконечно длинные ноги — под юбкой Ацуко нет трусов — и вставляет ей, сразу на всю длину. Она вскрикивает, царапает его спину и мотает головой, подметая пол спутанными волосами. Ацуко внутри теплая и мягкая, она сжимается вокруг члена, разводя ноги еще шире. Ее грудь прямо перед лицом Тацуи, он сдвигает бюстгалтер и лижет соски, потом втягивает один в рот и сжимает зубами, всем телом чувствуя дрожь Ацуко.

Они кончают одновременно — Ацуко выгибается, зажмурившись и кусая губы, и Тацую прошивает судорогой. Яркая картинка перед глазами исчезает, и его накрывает нестерпимо острым удовольствием.

Тацуя тяжело опирается о стену, медленно приходя в себя. Он тщательно смывает с рук сперму и выключает воду.

Пора идти — сегодня он встречается с Ацуко на баскетбольной площадке.

Все в школе уверены, что Ацуко — его девушка. Он заходит за ней по утрам и провожает до дверей класса, дожидается ее после уроков и садится с ней за один столик в столовой. Ребята из команды косятся удивленно и, кажется, смеются, пока Тацуя не слышит — Ацуко выше его на целую голову. Тацуе неважно, он безумно, отчаянно влюблен.

Ацуко все время жует — конфеты, булочки, чипсы — самые дешевые лакомства. Ее форма часто в крошках, а губы испачканы шоколадом.

Тацуе нравится все: и крошки от чипсов, и вечно растрепанные длинные волосы, и как Ацуко тянет «Муро-чин» неожиданно высоким голосом.

Он приходит смотреть на все ее игры и иногда — на тренировки. Баскетбол Ацуко кажется ему магией, стихийной и разрушительной. Она возвышается над командой, даже самая высокая девочка едва достает ей до плеча, и у Тацуи захватывает дух от ее силы. В игре она может все, ее защиту не обойти, ее атаки не остановить, даже Алекс никогда не казалась такой непобедимой с мячом в руках.

Ацуко говорит, что терпеть не может баскетбол, но приходит на все игры Тацуи. Иногда ему кажется, что он кожей чувствует ее взгляд, и он готов совершить невозможное, лишь бы она не увидела его проигравшим. После игр Ацуко всегда жалуется на скуку и обещает больше не приходить, но все равно каждый раз приходит.

Тацуя любит играть с ней один на один. Ацуко соглашается играть только за сладости или чипсы, говорит, что в ее жизни и так слишком много дурацкого баскетбола, и называет Тацую скучным. Но играет всегда всерьез, в полную силу, и почти всегда выигрывает. Когда выигрывает Тацуя, Ацуко дуется и долго отказывается даже разговаривать про баскетбол, но в конце концов поддается на уговоры и играет с ним снова.

Однажды они пошли на площадку сразу после уроков, и Ацуко не успела переодеться, играла в школьной форме, подвернув для удобства пояс юбки. Клетчатый подол приподнялся чуть выше, и Тацуя отводил глаза, чтобы не таращиться слишком откровенно. Когда Ацуко первый раз подпрыгнула, забрасывая мяч в кольцо, юбка взлетела почти до пояса, на секунду открыв простые белые трусы и голые бедра. В тот вечер он проиграл всухую и долго дрочил в душе, вспоминая то грудь под намокшей от пота рубашкой, то стройные ноги. Ночью ему снилось, как он трахает ее у стены, задрав юбку и сдвинув белые трусы в сторону.

Иногда Тацуя почти готов признаться, пригласить Ацуко на свидание или написать ей письмо, но каждый раз его останавливает страх все испортить.

Когда Тацуя подходит к площадке, Ацуко уже ждет его. Она сидит на земле, прислонившись спиной к стенке, и мрачно рассматривает носки своих кроссовок. Тацуя зовет ее по имени, и она поднимает голову. Хмурится и лениво встает на ноги, запихивая в карман пустой пакет из-под крекеров. Тацуя хочет слизнуть с ее губ соленые крошки, но вместо этого улыбается и достает из кармана пачку бумажных платков.

— Прости, что заставил ждать. — Он вытаскивает салфетку и протягивает Ацуко. — Вот, возьми, у тебя все лицо в крошках.

Ацуко сердито фыркает, но салфетку берет.

— Я тебя уже двадцать минут жду, давай быстрее сыграем и пойдем за пирожными.

Тацуя согласно кивает и достает из сумки мяч.

— До десяти?

Ацуко тяжело вздыхает, но соглашается:

— До десяти.

Они играют жестко. Тацуе удается дважды обойти защиту Ацуко, но она быстро сравнивает счет. Вечер теплый, а на площадке, кроме них, никого, и разгоряченный игрой Тацуя стаскивает футболку.

Ацуко врезается ему в спину, и Тацуя теряет равновесие. Он приземляется на колено и сразу же садится на землю, пытаясь оценить ущерб. Кажется, все в порядке, всего лишь ссадина.

— Ты живой, Муро-чин?

Ацуко садится на корточки рядом, заглядывает в лицо. Она выглядит расстроенной, и Тацуя старается улыбнуться как можно беззаботнее.

— Все в порядке, это просто царапина. — Ацуко хмурится, и Тацуя поспешно добавляет: — Мне совсем не больно.

Он собирается встать, но Ацуко поднимается быстрее и удерживает его за плечи.

— Сиди, дай хотя бы промою. — Она приносит бутылку воды и снова садится рядом. — Все из-за твоего дурацкого баскетбола, лучше бы сразу за пирожными пошли. Давай платок.

Она смачивает салфетку и осторожно прижимает к ссадине. Ранку неприятно пощипывает, и Тацуя морщится. Ацуко замечает — убирает салфетку, наклоняется совсем близко и дует на ссадину. Лицо у нее серьезное и сосредоточенное, как будто она спасает тяжелораненого.

— Теперь не болит? — Не дожидаясь ответа, она смотрит в сторону и бормочет: — Извини, это я виновата.

От ее волос пахнет шампунем, а от кожи — пылью и свежим потом. Тацую ведет. Он смотрит Ацуко в глаза и легко прикасается пальцами к ее губам.

— Я так больше не могу, Ацуко, у тебя три секунды, чтобы уйти.

Он мысленно считает до трех, но Ацуко никуда не уходит — внимательно смотрит и облизывает губы, задевая влажным языком пальцы Тацуи.

— Не напугал, Муро-чин.

Тацуя ловит губами ее улыбку и закрывает глаза.


End file.
